


Jealousy

by izayathirst (pecanroll69)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/izayathirst
Summary: izaya gets jealous, and he doesn't handle it in a healthy way at all. but you get some good angry sex, so shruggender neutral afab reader





	Jealousy

A leisurely stroll through Ikebukoro after finishing up some work-related errands sounded like a perfect way for the info broker to end his day. The brisk night air feels refreshing on Izaya's skin. He skips around with childish glee, watching the people all around him. Excitement builds within him when he sees his favorite plaything leaning up against the facade of a restaurant across the street. He admires the way the neon lights reflect on your face, how colorful and absolutely divine you look. It reminds him of the times when the two of you go out and take part in the city's nightlife. Every one of those moments are exhilarating; the energy you give off intoxicates him and leaves him wanting more of you. Sometimes he gets so swept up in your charm that he has to have you in an alleyway or a bathroom stall. It's all so foreign to him, living like this. He's always been more interested in watching, but your alluring presence draws him in and he feels like he's finally a part of the city. The most private part of him hopes that maybe, one day, all of this will bring him closer to other humans and they will finally love him like he loves them.  
  
Izaya's reverie ends abruptly when a tall blonde man exits the restaurant behind you. He sees the man take out a pack of cigarettes and ask you something. Izaya's fists clench and unclench in his pockets. He watches as you take out a lighter and light Shizuo's cigarette for him. The two of you talk, and Izaya visibly cringes when he hears your loud laughter. You shouldn't look so happy next to a monster. That kind of laughter should be reserved for time with your beloved Izaya, not with _him_. You take a drag off Shizuo's cigarette. Izaya watches you exhale the smoke, your eyes looking up at where stars might be if the lights of the city hadn't chased them away. This wouldn't do. Your lips had touched something that had touched Shizuo's lips. _Disgusting_. Those lips belonged to Izaya and Izaya alone. He wants to intervene, to leave, to do anything to stop you from fraternizing with that beast. But he only watches. After what seems like hours but was barely 5 minutes, Shizuo walks off with a wave, and Izaya hears your sweet voice shout a "good night!" after him. Izaya restrains himself from following after Shizuo, or from punching a nearby telephone pole. No, he simply makes his way back to Shinjuku, takes a hot bath, and goes to sleep.  
  
The next morning, you wake up to a call from Izaya. You groggily answer, "H-hello?"  
  
"Darling, would you mind coming over? Now?" Despite calling you darling, he doesn't sound as calm as he usually does. There's an edge to his voice.  
  
You yawn. "Izaya, I just woke up. Can it wait?"  
  
His tone sounds even more stern, almost angry. "No. I need you over here. In 30 minutes, or you'll be punished."  
  
You roll your eyes, considering for a moment that punishment from Izaya might actually be fun. The tone in his voice worries you, though, so you get ready as fast as you can in your tired state and go to Izaya's apartment.  
  
He opens the door for you, his usual playful expression replaced by a serious one. You feel nervous as he wordlessly walks you over to the couch and sits down, seating himself on the opposite side. He crosses his legs and takes a long sip of the hot tea in front of him. He stares at you for a bit in silence, and you nervously squirm in your seat, averting his gaze.  
  
"Look at me." He's acting so cold and you feel your eyes prickling as they threaten to tear up. "I saw you last night with Shizuo Heiwajima." He doesn't even call him Shizu-chan. He taps his fingers on his knee. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me, _dear_?" The venom in that last word stings.  
  
You figured Izaya might be the jealous type, what with how obsessive and possessive he tends to be with his interests. You didn't expect him to react with this much vitriol.

"First of all, there was nothing romantic or sexual or whatever you think was going on. We were just talking, as you might have noticed since you're so fond of watching me. Second, it's not any of your business to tell me who I can and can't speak with."  
  
He smiles, getting up and standing in front of you. Despite the smile, his eyes glare daggers at you. If looks could kill.  
  
"Oh, but it is my business. Who is it that keeps you safe from all the horrible goings-on in this city? Who is it that makes you scream with pleasure?" He places a finger under your chin and tilts your head to look up at him. "Who do you belong to?"  
  
You look up at him sheepishly. This is basically his bedroom talk but somehow even more threatening. "You, Izaya."  
  
He smirks. "That's right. Now, could you please tell me why in God's name you did the one thing that makes me angrier than anything?"  
  
You sigh. "Look, he just asked for a light, and I had a lighter. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. We talked a little bit and that was it."  
  
He pinches the bridge of his nose and let's out an exasperated sigh. "You didn't _just_ talk. You put your lips on something Shizuo's lips touched. That's hardly acceptable behavior. On top of that, he seemed rather flirty. His eyes wandered too much for my tastes."  
  
You blush at this. You hadn't noticed Shizuo checking you out. You thought Izaya might be paranoid, but you weren't going to push your luck by saying so.  
  
Izaya strokes your hair, surprisingly gentle all things considered. You lean into his touch, but he is not gentle for long. His hands tangle in your hair and pull, forcing you to look up at him. "What's that blush on your face for, love? I hope you're not entertained by the idea of Shizu-chan getting a hard-on for you. If anyone's going to taste those lips, make you scream, leave bruises on you, cut you up, it's going to be me. That brute wouldn't know how to please someone like you. No one knows your sweet spots like I do, no one could fuck you silly like I do." Despite the vulgar language and his rough grip on your hair, the dulcet notes in his voice make his words sound almost romantic in a fucked up way.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of Shizuo like that, I swear! I'm yours and only yours, Izaya. I'll do whatever I can to prove it to you."  
  
He leans in close to your face, dark eyes searching yours. His lips contort into a sneer. "Oh? You're going to do something slutty for me to prove your fidelity? How do I know you're not whoring yourself out to that beast too?" You open your mouth to protest, but he delivers a sharp slap onto your cheek. You moan, he smirks. He knows you like it when he's rough. "Would you like that, having two hard cocks inside you at the same time? Maybe I should let other people fuck you. Let a bunch of lechers run a train on my sweet little pet. I bet some of those Awakusu fellows would be interested, they've talked about you in such terms before."  
  
Your face is entirely red, and you are more than a little wet from Izaya's harsh words. He taps his chin as if he's seriously considering pimping you out. "I could make some money off of it, and by the end you would be so tired of all of them. None of them could make you feel like I do. You'll be begging, crawling on your knees for me to fuck you again. I'll show you the time of your life and you won't ever go near another man again."  
  
You nod, unsure of how else to respond. He laughs, pulling you up by your shirt. "Is that all? Is my stupid little whore unable to even talk to me? Pitiful." He lets go of your shirt and sits down on the couch. "Over my knee. Now."  
  
You comply, excited to be spanked despite the fact that it's only happening because you invoked Izaya's ire. You're not yet sure if his anger is going to make this really pleasurable or way too painful. He flips up your skirt and rubs your ass. You wiggle it flirtatiously and he laughs. "Trying to tempt me? Do you bend over and shake your ass like this for anyone else?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Good." His hand comes down hard on your ass, and you let out a high pitched moan. "Mmm. I want to hear more of that." He slaps your ass again and again, the intervals between each slap getting shorter every time. A string of increasingly pained moans escape your lips, until you're begging for him to stop.  
  
"P-Please Izaya, I can't, it hurts so much..."  
  
"It's not much of a punishment if you get to decide when it hurts too much."  
  
He spanks you hard, then rubs your ass gently. He raises his hand and you flinch. His expression turns smug. "What, are you afraid?" He keeps you on your toes, sometimes spanking you and other times faking you out. The way you flinch and tense up is so entertaining. "You look so cute, cowering in fear beneath me." You can feel his fully hard cock through his pants pressing against your torso as he spanks you. He finally stops the onslaught of slaps, a satisfied hum signaling his delight as he surveys how red and warm your ass cheeks are. You're most certainly going to have bruises tomorrow.  
  
"Now what am I going to do with you to teach you not to hang around the likes of Shizuo..." He pulls you up and onto his lap, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand. You rest your hands on his shoulders and grind against his cock. Your movements draw out a barely audible, shaky breath from Izaya. He grabs your hips and pulls you closer against him. "You're so cute, I want you all to myself." He kisses you hard, teeth latching onto your lower lip until he draws blood. He gropes your ass and moves you so that you're grinding against him faster. He pulls away from the kiss, taking in the sight of you. "Perhaps I've been too lenient with you." He abruptly pushes you off of his lap and leaves the room. Unsure of whether or not you should follow, you stay standing awkwardly in the living room.  
  
He comes back with hand and ankle cuffs, a dildo, and some lube. You're not sure what he's planning, but you can't wait to find out. "Get on your hands and knees." You obey, and he secures the cuffs around your wrists and ankles. "You look good restrained like that." He kicks your knees wider apart and lowers himself behind you. He sinks a finger into your pussy and you moan, but it doesn't last long. You hear the lube bottle click open. You feel the cold liquid against your asshole and you shudder. He works a finger into your ass, the painful sting slowly turning into pleasure. He adds another finger and you whimper.  
  
"I just know you want to be fucked in both holes like the little slut you are." He pulls his fingers out of your ass, and you can feel his cock rubbing up against you in their place. He slowly pushes in to the hilt, stretching you almost uncomfortably. You both moan in unison. "God, your ass is so tight." He stops when he's all the way inside you, allowing you to adjust to his size. While he's waiting, he grabs the dildo and waves it in front of your face. "Can you guess where this is going to go?" You nod, licking your lips in anticipation.  
  
He shoves the dildo inside your already soaked pussy, and a desperate sound escapes your lips. You feel so incredibly full. He starts moving his hips and you feel yourself falling apart. You can't focus on anything but how good Izaya is making you feel. The pleasure becomes overwhelming when he starts moving the dildo inside you. You try to thank him and tell him how incredible it feels, but all that comes out is an incomprehensible collection of moans.  
  
Izaya laughs, pulling your hair so that you have to arch your back. "You're already such a mess. I can't play nice for much longer. Are you going to be able to handle me fucking you harder? I guess you have no choice." His tempo picks up and you're practically screaming his name. "See? I can give you everything you want and more. You don't need anyone else." He pushes your head down onto the floor and slams into you hard. If it weren't for his body so close to you, you wouldn't be able to keep your balance since your wrists and ankles were restrained.  
  
"Shit-- you feel too good. I'm gonna fill you up with my cum. You don't deserve it with how bad you've been acting, but I'm feeling merciful."  
  
"P-please Izaya..." You glance to the side look up into his eyes, head still pressed into the floor. He can't hold back after seeing the look on your face and pumps you full of his cum. You didn't think it was possible, but you feel even more full than before.  
  
He stays inside you for a bit, breathing heavy and stroking your back. His voice is low, almost a whisper. "You look so pretty like this, my little cum slut." He pulls out and you roll over, feeling the cum dripping out of you. Desperate to cum after all the pleasure you've felt, you reach down to rub your clit. He smirks. "I almost want to tell you you're not allowed to cum, but I'd really love to see you touch yourself for me."  
  
"I'd only do this for you, Izaya."  
  
He licks his lips and watches you with lust in his eyes. It doesn't take long for you to cum, given how wet and turned on you are. He watches attentively as you arch your back off the floor in pleasure. He pulls you onto his lap and gingerly pets your hair. "You look so lovely when you cum. That almost makes me want to give it another go. Just to make sure you've learned your lesson."  
  
You lean into his neck and he can feel you smile against his skin. "That was fun, but I just wanted you to know that I didn't want anyone else in the first place."  
  
"I should've known. You're always so good for me." The hand in your hair tightens and you gasp. His tone is dark and threatening. "But if I ever find out you are messing around with another people, things are going to be a lot worse for you. Now let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
